Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching at Kadic and when the Lyoko Warriors set up dates for the occasion, it seems XANA is always there to destroy the love. Can the Lyoko Warriors stop XANA, save Valentine's Day, and get that special Valentine's kiss?
1. And A Lovely Bet Is Made

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 1  
**

**And a Lovely Bet is Made  
**

"And that students is the difference between cytokinesis in an animal cell and a plant cell. Any questions?" asked Ms. Hertz.

She turned from the chalkboard to see her students bored of her lesson except for Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Schaffer who were taking diligent notes.

The rest of the students were either sleeping, daydreaming, or texting under their tables.

Ms. Hertz rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk. She picked up a pile of textbooks and slammed them. Her whole class was startled and jumped.

"Nice to see you're awake!" Ms. Hertz said. "Now I expect a two page essay on cytokinesis and mitosis and meiosis on my desk tomorrow!"

The bell trilled and the class groaned at their homework assignment as they walked out the classroom.

Jeremy and Aelita walked out on campus and waited for their other friends Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, and new friend Dani Van Hansen.

"This essay is lame!" complained Odd. "I'm not doing it!"

"Well you kinda deserve after dozing off in class," replied Ulrich.

"You're one to talk! You were daydreaming and looking out the window the whole time," scoffed Aelita.

"And Dani was texting the whole time as usual," added Jeremy.

"What was that?" Dani asked when she heard her name.

"No, no, don't mind us," said Odd. "Focus on your cell phone then your actual friends."

The friends walked towards their hangout spot at the bench on campus and took a break. Other students were hanging out and mingling.

"Sorry but my friends back at my old school were telling me awesome news," Dani said with a smile.

"What's going on?" asked Ulrich.

"My friends are going to the _Nous Sommes Les Garcons_ concert for Valentine's Day!" Dani squealed.

"Oh my gosh what?!" screeched a familiar voice. From behind a tree popped out Sissi Delmas. She rushed to the bench where the five were hanging.

"Sissi, were you eavesdropping?!" Jeremy asked.

Sissi ignored Jeremy's question and spoke to Dani. "Your friends are going to the NSLG Valentine concert?!"

"Yes! They got tickets last month and they bothered to tell me now!" Dani explained.

"No way!" squealed Sissi. "How did they get tickets?! The Valentine concert is to die for!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Ulrich stopping the excitingly squealing girls. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you not know what we're talking about?!" Dani shrieked.

"Well I know who NSLG is but what's the big deal with their Valentine concert?" said Ulrich.

"The NSLG Valentine concert is one of the biggest concerts of the year! It's to die for!" replied Sissi.

"Yea! They were voted one of the most romantic places to have a date," Dani explained. "They have music, dancing, dinner; its amazing!"

"Why? What's the big deal?" Odd asked. "It's just Valentine's Day."

"JUST VALENTINE'S DAY?!" gasped Sissi, Dani, and Aelita.

"Well isn't it?" said Jeremy.

"No it is not!" said Sissi defensively. "It's the most beautiful holiday ever!"

"Oh please, it's just a dumb holiday," Jeremy replied. "Why have one day to tell the person you love that you love them? You should tell them everyday."

"Exactly! I agree with Jeremy," Ulrich added.

"Me too!" agreed Odd.

"Oh please!" scoffed Aelita. "None of you would understand how important Valentine's Day is to a girl cause you guys never had a girlfriend."

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy hid their blushing faces.

"You've never had girlfriends?" Dani asked. "No wonder you guys don't get Valentine's!"

"And what, you've had enough boyfriends to get Valentine's Day?" snapped Ulrich.

"Actually yes," Dani replied. "Jordan, Jake, and Darren."

"Wait, you've had three boyfriends?" asked Odd nervously.

"Yea," answered Dani. "Jordan for three months, Jake for seven months, and Darren for a year."

"You were able to hold a guy for a year?!" gasped Sissi.

Dani rolled her eyes taking Sissi's statement as an insult.

"I think Sissi means how were you able to be with him for a year without fighting or drama?" explained Aelita trying to reword Sissi's statement.

"He did little things like good morning texts, flowers on random days, fancy dates; he was the best." Dani replied. "But this isn't about me, it's about you guys."

"Alright alright," said Ulrich. "How do you want to prove us wrong?"

"I got it!" Sissi replied. She pulled in Dani and Aelita and told them her plan. A smile crept on Dani and Aelita's faces.

"I don't like this," Jeremy whispered to Ulrich and Odd.

"Okay! Here's the deal," Dani started to explain. "You must ask your crush out for a Valentine's date."

"Is that it?" Odd laughed. "That's easy! Start lining up ladies!"

"Hey Odd, Dani said the bet was to ask out your crush, not some random chick," Ulrich told him with a smile. Odd hit Ulrich in the arm.

"And we'll be sure to document said date because Dani and I and Yumi when we tell her we'll be joining you guys," Aelita futhered explained.

"What? But that'll be totally weird!" Ulrich replied.

"And besides we barely have enough money for an expensive date," Jeremy added.

"No problem," Sissi said. "My father is friends with the manager at 'Le fete' and I can get you tables."

"Thanks Sissi," Aelita replied. "So it's settled. You guys will-."

"Whoa whoa wait!" Jeremy interjected. "What do we get when we win this deal?"

"'When you win?'" Dani repeated. "So you agree to do this?"

"Sure, but what's the prize?" asked Ulrich.

"How about the girls have to buy your meals for a week?" Sissi cackled.

"What? That'll cost us a fortune!" Aelita said. "I thought you were actually being nice to us this time."

"No way!" Sissi scoffed. "I'll make plans just to see you guys humiliate each other, not to be nice!" Sissi walked away and the gang rolled their eyes.

"So do we have a deal?" Dani asked. She extended her hand for an official handshake. Aelita did the same.

Ulrich shook Dani and Aelita's hand followed by Odd and Jeremy.

"You got yourself a deal," agreed Ulrich.


	2. Three Days Left

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Three Days Left  
**

_**February 11**_

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy were hanging out in Jeremy's room discussing the bet they had just made with Aelita and Dani.

"Why did we put ourselves into this?" groaned Jeremy. "It's ridiculous!"

"Excuse me Einstein, but it was you who agreed to it first," replied Ulrich.

"Scientists like me have no time for Valentine's," said Jeremy. "I need to focus on Lyoko and defeating XANA."

"Oh stop Jeremy!" Odd said. "You're just saying that so you won't have to ask Aelita on a date!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" asked Jeremy turning towards his computer to hide his blushing face.

"We're not idiots Jeremy," replied Ulrich. "You've had a crush on Aelita since the beginning of time."

"Okay, that's an over-exaggeration," Jeremy said.

"AHA! So you admit it!" said Odd jumping to his feet. Jeremy's face blushed more.

"This bet is a joke!" Jeremy interjected. "I really am busy. I don't have time for dates."

"Excuses excuses!" Odd replied. "Just suck it up! You can spare one evening. And Valentine's Day is on Friday so I'd like to go out."

"I agree," Ulrich agreed. "Dropping out Jeremy?"

"No way!" shouted Odd. "If Jeremy drops out then we have to pay up!"

The room fell quiet for a minute. Jeremy was obviously thinking about something and Ulrich and Odd waited for his response.

"I have an idea," chirped Jeremy. "To satisfy Odd, our wallets, and the girls."

"What is it?" asked Ulrich.

"We ask out the girls," said Jeremy. Odd and Ulrich had confused looks. "You don't get it do you?"

"Of course not," Odd replied. "We don't, can't, and will never understand your weird Einstein brain."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and furthered explained. "If we ask out Aelita, Yumi, and Dani and treat them to an awesome night, they'll totally drop the bet!"

"That's genius!" Odd cheered. He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and hugged it. "Don't worry baby, no one will be taking money from you at all."

"But wait," said Ulrich. "How does that satisfy you? Didn't you just say didn't have time?"

"XANA can wait another day," Jeremy said closing his laptop.

"Ohh... So this plan is just for you to get a fancy night with Aelita huh?" Odd said slyly. Ulrich chuckled.

"Hey, Not gonna lie," Jeremy said strutting to the door. "I think its time for me to embrace Valentine's Day." He walked out his room and down the hall.

Ulrich and Odd looked each other and followed their friend out the door.

* * *

"This bet is ridiculous!" Yumi said. "No offense, but did you guys have nothing better to do?"

Yumi, Aelita, and Dani were hanging out in Dani and Aelita's dorm room and the two had just told Yumi about the bet with the boys.

"Hey! It was originally Sissi's idea!" Dani replied.

"Good point," Yumi said. "So what do we benefit from this?"

"The satisfaction of watching them lose," Aelita replied.

"Wait a minute," said Yumi. "You said they had to ask out their real crushes right? Not some random girl?"

"That's right," answered Aelita.

"Then I hope you have a pretty dress ready!" Yumi chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Aelita asked.

"We all know that Jeremy is crazy about you and you're crazy about Jeremy," Yumi explained. "Of course he's gonna ask you."

Aelita thought about it for a minute while Dani was trying to hide her giggles.

"That's a ridiculous idea," Aelita said trying to deny it.

"You're not in the clear either Yumi!" replied Dani. "What about you and Ulrich?"

"Me and Ulrich have discussed our past before and its better that we not do anything relationship-wise," Yumi answered.

Suddenly a door knock interrupted the girls' conversation. Aelita got up to answer the door. She bent down, picked something up, and closed the door.

She held a vase full of bright colored daisies in her arms and read a small white card that sat atop the bouquet.

"Whoa, whose flowers are those?" Yumi asked.

"From Jeremy no doubt," Dani said nudging Yumi.

"Unless Jeremy calls me 'Dani', I don't think so," said Aelita. She handed the flowers to Dani.

"Who's it from?" asked Dani.

"Doesn't say," Aelita replied. "So it looks like someone's got a secret admirer!"

"Well they are super pretty!" Dani chirped. "I'm gonna get them some more water." Dani walked out the room carrying the vase to the bathroom.

Yumi and Aelita waited until the door shut and Yumi whispered, "Does she have any idea they're from Odd?"

"She will soon when he asks her out to dinner," Aelita replied.


End file.
